Timeline of Galactic History
=Timeline of Galactic History= Pre-Peace Era (Dawn of Time - 290 BBY) Pre-Republic Era (Dawn of Time - 25,091 BBY) * 25,783 BBY ** The Jedi Order is formed. Expansionist Era (25,090 BBY - 20,001 BBY) * 25,053 BBY ** The Galactic Republic is formed. Great Manifest Period (20,000 BBY - 18,000 BBY) Indecta Era (17,999 BBY - 15,400 BBY) Kymoodan Era (15,400 BBY - 12,000 BBY) Pius Dea Era (12,000 BBY - 10,966 BBY) Ductavis Period (10,967 BBY - 9,000 BBY) Rianitus Period (9,000 BBY - 8,000 BBY) Subterra Period (8,000 BBY - 7,000 BBY) Manderon Period (7,000 BBY - 5,000 BBY) * 7000 BBY ** Dathka Graush initiates a period of civil war on Korriban upon ascending to the throne. ** The Hundred-Year Darkness begins in the aftermath of the Second Great Schism. ** The Taung Mandalore the First leads his followers from the planet Roon to a new world, which his followers rename Mandalore in his honor. ** The Sith library Veeshas Tuwan is established on Arkania. * 6950 BBY ** Dathka Graush's reign comes to an end with his death at the hands of assassins. * 6900 BBY ** The Hundred-Year Darkness comes to an end with the Battle of Corbos. The defeated Dark Jedi are exiled from the Republic. ** Ajunta Pall becomes the first Dark Lord of the Sith, forming the Sith Order. ** The Exiles discover the Sith Empire on Korriban, which they quickly conquer and transform into a Force-using magocracy. * 6700s BBY ** The Mandalorians drive the Fenelar species to extinction after raiding the planet Fenel, and they arm themselves with Fenelar technology. * 6100s BBY ** The planet Tlön is depopulated and its surface largely incinerated by this time after centuries of conflict between the Mandalorians and the Tlönians. * c. 5500 BBY ** The Rimma Trade Route is established by Sullustan pilots and Givin theorists, ushering in widespread colonization of the southern galaxy. ** The Corellian Trade Spine is fully established, extending the ancient hyperroute that links Corellia and Duro all the way out to the edge of the galaxy. * 5451 BBY ** The Pathandr Fury occurs as the Mandalorian Crusaders raid Republic settlements. * c. 5300 BBY ** The Jedi Order establishes a training center on the planet Mustafar. * 5130s BBY ** The Nakat Incursions, a border conflict instigated by the Mandalorians, occurs. * 5103 BBY ** The child Tenebrae kills his father, Lord Dramath, and embarks on a conquest of Nathema. * 5100 BBY ** Dark Lord of the Sith Marka Ragnos appoints Tenebrae ruler of Nathema, granting him the title of Lord Vitiate. * 5010 BBY ** Teta ascends to the throne of the planet Koros Major, and soon begins the Unification Wars in an attempt to unite the seven worlds of the Koros system under her rule. Post-Manderon Period (5,000 BBY - 4,000 BBY) * 5000 BBY ** The Unification Wars come to an end, with the Koros system united under Empress Teta's rule. ** Belsavis enters an ice age. ** Marka Ragnos dies, prompting a duel between the rival Sith Lords Ludo Kressh and Naga Sadow, who both seek to succeed Ragnos. As Ragnos's spirit looks on, Sadow emerges victorious and is anointed the new Dark Lord of the Sith. ** The Great Hyperspace War—a galactic conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire—erupts when two young hyperspace scouts, Gav and Jori Daragon, accidentally make contact with the Sith. ** Sadow instigates the Great Hyperspace War in hopes of conquering the Republic, invading major Republic worlds such as Coruscant and the Koros system along the Daragon Trail hyperlane. ** The Dark Reaper is constructed. ** Sadow's forces are ultimately driven back when his forces are revealed to be largely illusions, and Sadow flees back to the Sith Empire, where he is confronted by Ludo Kressh. ** Sadow escapes after destroying Kressh's fleet just ahead of a Republic fleet pursuing him, and ultimately finds refuge on the moon of Yavin 4. ** The Sith starship Omen crashes on the remote planet Kesh, stranding its crew as the Lost Tribe of Sith, while its sister ship Harbinger is thrown into the future and arrives around 41 ABY. ** Supreme Chancellor Pultimo orders an invasion of the Stygian Caldera to wipe out the remains of the Sith Empire. ** Csilla undergoes an ice age, blanketing its surface with glaciers and forcing the Chiss species to move underground. * 4999 BBY ** Vitiate calls the remaining Sith Lords of the Empire to his homeworld of Nathema, where he binds their wills to his own and conducts a powerful ritual of Sith magic. The Ritual of Nathema strips the Force from the entire planet, killing everyone on the world except Vitiate; Vitiate is made immortal and immensely powerful, becoming the Sith Emperor. ** Blaming Nathema's destruction on the Jedi, the Sith Emperor gathers the remains of the Empire and embarks on a length exodus from Sith Space. * 4985 BBY ** Ravilan Wroth poisons a Keshiri village with cyanogen silicate in an attempt to encourage the Lost Tribe to escape from Kesh, but Seelah Korsin poisons more villages and frames Wroth for the massacre. Wroth and the fifty-seven remaining pureblood Sith are executed as a result. * 4980 BBY ** The Sith exiles arrive on the planet Dromund Kaas, where the Sith Emperor strengthens his empire. * 4896 BBY ** Nida Korsin's seventy-nine-year reign as Grand Lord of the Lost Tribe of Sith ends with her death. * c. 4645 BBY ** The Sith Lord Darth Drear establishes a Sith academy on Odacer-Faustin, under which he builds a secret temple to store his holocron. * 4606 BBY ** The Sith Lord Kel'eth Ur is killed for his heretical light side teachings by the Sith Emperor, and his body is entombed in the Dark Temple on Dromund Kaas. * c. 4600 BBY ** Roughly around this time, a group of Jedi including the Duinuogwuin Willm Lywin establish the Teyan Praxeum on the planet Teya IV. * 4400 BBY ** After being denied Knighthood, a Padawan named Freedon Nadd explores the Yavin system and encounters Naga Sadow's spirit, who sways Nadd to the dark side of the Force. Nadd kills Sadow's spirit and establishes himself as a king on the planet Onderon, where he institutes a policy to banish criminals into the wilds beyond the walls of the city of Iziz. Nadd establishes a dynasty of dark side-wielding monarchs. ** The exiled criminals manage to tame Onderon's wild beasts to become the Beast Riders, and the Beast Riders wage war on Iziz, sparking the Beast Wars. ** The Mon Calamari of Dac begin to launch starliners to colonize planets around their homeworld over the next two centuries. ** Around this time, a team of Jedi Knights including the Devaronian Chamma are sent to investigate a distress call on the planet Athiss. There, the group is attacked by Sith devotees, and Chamma succumbs to the dark side during the encounter. Disappointed in his failure, Chamma goes into self-imposed exile on H'ratth. * 4300 BBY ** The Miraluka Jedi Master Noab Hulis arrives on H'ratth and speaks with Chamma, convincing him to return to the light and end his exile. * 4250 BBY ** The Third Great Schism erupts as Dark Jedi wage war against their fellows on Coruscant. The Dark Jedi are eventually driven off-world and retreat to the Vultar system, where their attempt to harness the power of the Cosmic Turbine ends in the Vultar Cataclysm—the annihilation of the entire Vultar system. * c. 4241 BBY ** Suudaa Nem'ro is born on Nal Hutta. * 4225 BBY ** The Kaikieli Reconquista—Jedi Master Vandar Tokare and his two Padawans lead Republic troops in conquering the corrupt world of Kaikielius. * c. 4200 BBY ** The Mecrosa Order is founded on Nyssa by Viscountess Mireya, though the organization is corrupted—allegedly by Mireya herself—by Sith teachings over the next two centuries. ** The planet Tatooine is first settled by offworlders. ** The Hapes Cluster becomes a haven for the Lorell Raiders, a group of pirates who prowl the Perlemian for generations. ** The planet Arkanis is colonized by pilgrims from Ator. * c. 4100 BBY ** Bacta is introduced to the galaxy, becoming a competitor to kolto. * 4070 BBY ** Amanoa, future queen of Onderon and wife of Ommin, is born. * c. 4056 BBY ** The Dynamet Corporation donates a large sum of credits to the hospital Mercy General on Taris for the construction of a wing devoted to curing the rakghoul plague. The hospital is renamed Dynamet General in thanks. ** Around this time, civil war breaks out between Taris's nobility and the planet's largely alien lower class. The conflict is sparked when rising levels of toxic pollution poison the planet's oceans and famine sweeps the city-world, and the nobility begin to hoard food for themselves. Though the lower classes rise up against the nobility, the rebellion is ultimately crushed after millions died in the fighting. * c. 4050 BBY ** Drokko Kira is banished from the city of Iziz for challenging the dark side legacy of Freedon Nadd. * c. 4043 BBY ** The Dark Councilors Darth Victun and Darth Qalar fight a Kaggath that destroys the Imperial Citadel, and both Sith are killed by the rest of the Council when it ends in a draw. ** The Sith Lord Darth Nostrem rebuilds the Imperial Citadel according to the Emperor's designs, and is cast into its depths upon its completion. * 4030 BBY ** Arca Jeth and a number of Jedi Knights devastate the Lorell Raiders at the Battle of Lorell, forcing the survivors to retreat to the Hapes Cluster. The Raiders and their female prisoners eventually evolve into the matriarchal and isolationist Hapes Consortium. * 4024 BBY ** The Nevoota Extinction begins as the Mandalorians attack the planet Nevoota. * 4021 BBY ** The Nevoota Extinction ends with the extermination of the insectoid Nevoota. * 4017 BBY ** The Mandalorian Crusaders attack the planet Basilisk in the Battle of Basilisk. The Basiliskans are supported by Republic reinforcements under Jedi Master Sidrona Diath, but ultimately are overrun and seed their own homeworld with toxins to deny it to the Mandalorians. ** The Mandalorians retreat from Basilisk, but take numerous Basiliskans, Basiliskian warships, and Basilisk war droids with them. * 4008 BBY ** The Jedi Jev Sunrider dies on Krayiss Two. * 4007 BBY ** The Quesaya Border Conflict erupts, and the Republic rocket-jumpers play a role in ending the conflict. ** Jev Sunrider's Force ghost appears to his grandson Andur Sunrider on Darada and warns him that he will play an important part in the coming war. * 4004 BBY ** The Jedi Master Thon takes on Oss Wilum as his Padawan on Ambria. * 4002 BBY ** The Mandalorians attack the Deep Core planet Kuar and conquer the world. ** Onderon makes contact with the Galactic Republic and encounters galactic civilization. * 4001 BBY ** Andur Sunrider arrives on the planet H'ratth and begins his Jedi training under Master Chamma. Ancient Sith Wars * 4000 BBY ** The Exchange is founded. ** Jedi Master Arca Jeth sends his three apprentices, Ulic Qel-Droma, Cay Qel-Droma, and Tott Doneeta, to Onderon in order to bring an end to the ongoing Beast Wars. Their mission soon goes awry when Princess Galia is kidnapped during a Beast Rider raid on Iziz. The Jedi pursue Galia, only to discover that she intends to marry the Beast Rider Oron Kira, and Onderon's royal family are practitioners of the dark side. ** Their attempts to negotiate a peace with Queen Amanoa fail when she unleashes the dark side against them, and the Beast Riders lay siege to Iziz. Arca Jeth arrives and lends his battle meditation to the Beast Riders, bringing about their victory, and his powerful presence in the light side causes Freedon Nadd's spirit to abandon Queen Amanoa and leave her to die. Galia and Kira are married and assume the throne of Onderon. * 3999 BBY ** Nomi Sunrider becomes Thon's apprentice after the death of her husband Andur. * 3998 BBY ** The Freedon Nadd Uprising erupts on Onderon as King Ommin leads an army of dark side-empowered Naddists against the Jedi Order and Beast Riders. The Naddists interrupt Amanoa's funeral and capture Arca Jeth, and also succeed in recovering the sarcophagi of both Amanoa and Freedon Nadd. ** The Galactic Republic and additional Jedi Knights arrive on Onderon and engage Ommin's army, and the Jedi ultimately defeat Ommin and liberate Arca Jeth. At the same time, the Tetan nobles Aleema Keto and Satal Keto, who were visiting Ommin and learning Sith lore from the king, escape back to their home system of Empress Teta and become Freedon Nadd's new apprentices. * 3997 BBY ** The Keto cousins stage a military and political coup in the Empress Teta system, seizing control of the system from their parents as they establish the Sith cult known as the Krath. The coup begins the Krath Holy Crusade. ** A Republic and Jedi task force comes to the aid of the planet Empress Teta, which has managed to hold off the Krath, but the Sith cult drives the Republic out of the system at the Battle of Koros Major. Ulic Qel-Droma is infected by Aleema Keto's Sith magic during an attack on the Republic's command ship Reliance I, and he unknowingly begins to slip towards the dark side. ** The Jedi Conclave of Deneba is disrupted by Krath war droids, and the servant droids at the conclave attack the Jedi at the event. The Jedi destroy their attackers, but Arca Jeth is killed by Krath dorids in the battle. ** Ulic Qel-Droma attempts to infiltrate the Krath from within, but is seduced to the dark side by Aleema Keto. Qel-Droma kills Satal and becomes the Krath's leader alongside Aleema, and a Jedi rescue mission fails when Qel-Droma refuses to depart. ** Around the same time, The power-hungry Jedi Exar Kun searches for Sith teachings and discovers the spirit of Freedon Nadd on Onderon's moon Dxun, where he is trained in the ways of the dark side before heading to Yavin 4 to acquire more power. Kun ultimately kills Nadd's spirit and seeks out Ulic Qel-Droma to eliminate a potential rival. ** Nomi Sunrider organizes a second rescue mission at the same time that Kun arrives on Empress Teta, and Kun and Qel-Droma clash in a duel. However, the duel is ended by the spirit of Marka Ragnos, who anoints Kun and Qel-Droma as Dark Lords of the Sith as well as Master and apprentice. Joining forces with Kun, Qel-Droma refuses Sunrider's attempt at a rescue, and the two Sith form the Brotherhood of the Sith. * 3996 BBY ** In the Duel on Kuar on the Plains of Harkul, Ulic Qel-Droma defeats Mandalore the Indomitable in combat, winning his loyalty. ** Exar Kun locates and reactivates the Dark Reaper, and begins using it to conquer planets. ** After months of conquering planets from the Deep Core to the Outer Rim, the Sith launch their attack on Coruscant. During the battle, Ulic Qel-Droma is captured and subsequently put on trial for treason. ** Mandalore the Indomitable is defeated by the Republic at the Battle of Onderon and killed by the beasts of Dxun. He is succeeded by a new Manda'lor. ** Sith Lord Ulic Qel-Droma turns away from the dark side. ** Exar Kun is defeated at the Battle of Yavin 4 by Ulic Qel-Droma and the Republic. ** The Dark Reaper is deactivated and its power source, the Force Harvester, is hidden on Raxus Prime. ** Both the Great Sith War and the Krath Holy Crusade end with the Recapture of the Empress Teta system. ** The Jedi Order create the Lost City of the Jedi to aide the recovery of the planet Yavin 4's ecology as well as to ensure that Exar Kun never returned again. ** An attack by the Sith devastates Mustafar—the gas giant Lefrani is tugged out of its orbit by a dark side weapon, causing Mustafar to be caught between the gravitational fields of Lefrani and the gas giant Jestefad. All life on the planet's surface dies as the surface is ripped apart by immense tidal stresses. ** The Jedi Order relocates to Coruscant following Ossus's devastation. * 3995 BBY ** The Restoration Period begins for the Republic. ** The Great Hunt, a Jedi campaign to eradicate the Sithspawn known as terentateks, begins. * 3994 BBY ** Carth Onasi is born on Telos IV. ** Ulic Qel-Droma revisits Yavin 4 to learn what had happened to Exar Kun, but is unable to learn anything as to his former comrade's fate. * 3993 BBY ** During the Great Hunt, Jedi Knights successfully cleanse the planet Tatooine of terentateks. The Great Hunt is officially ended, but the Jedi Council secretly dispatches three Knights—Duron Qel-Droma, Shaela Nuur, and Guun Han Saresh—to seek out and eradicate the last of the terentateks on Korriban. ** The trio's mission falls apart when Saresh, furious that Nuur and Qel-Droma are in a relationship, strikes out on his own and hunts down a terentatek on Kashyyyk. Saresh is killed by the terentatek, and Nuur and Qel-Droma are killed by their target in the caves of Korriban. * 3988 BBY ** The Arkanian Offshoot Edessa is born on Osadia. Wyrick believes her to be his greatest success in the New Generation Project, and her name—''Edessa'', or "triumph"—reflects that. ** Krynda Draay receives a Force vision that becomes known as the Prophecy of the Five. The prophecy foretells five individuals—one for the light, one for the dark, one for the dark in the light, one for the light in the dark, and one who stands alone—that will play pivotal roles in the next great conflict in which "all that has been built will fall." * 3986 BBY ** Nomi Sunrider, by now the head of the Jedi Order, calls a conclave of the Order on Exis Station. However, the conclave is interrupted when Nomi's daughter Vima steals an ion mining vessel and is nearly killed before Tott Doneeta rescues her. Vima seeks out Ulic Qel-Droma on Rhen Var and becomes his student, studying the ways of the Force. ** The Cathar Jedi Sylvar tracks down Ulic on Rhen Var and attacks him for his crimes and the death of her master Crado during the Great Sith War. Their duel ends when Qel-Droma refuses to fight, freeing Sylvar from the grips of her rage; however, the spacer Hoggon shoots Qel-Droma moments later in hopes of gaining fame. * 3980 BBY ** Vima Sunrider makes an entry in the Great Holocron regarding Ulic Qel-Droma's redemption and death. Unknown Era (3,640 BBY - 339 BBY) * Information TBD Old Sith Wars (340 - 289 BBY) * 336 BBY ** Mandalore the Ultimate begins secretly summoning clans from across the galaxy, building up arms and ships on Dxun, working toward the day when a new crusade can be launched. * 322 BBY ** Krynda Draay receives a Force vision that becomes known as the Prophecy of the Five. The prophecy foretells five individuals—one for the light, one for the dark, one for the dark in the light, one for the light in the dark, and one who stands alone—that will play pivotal roles in the next great conflict in which "all that has been built will fall." * 318 BBY ** Mandalore the Ultimate is influenced by an agent of the Sith Empire into waging war on the Republic. * 316 BBY ** Darth Bane is born on Apatros. ** The Mandalorian Wars begin with the Battle of Althir. * 313 BBY ** Cassus Fett leads the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders in the Battle of Cathar, wiping out over 90% of the Cathar population on their homeworld. * 306 BBY ** Taris joins the Republic. * 305 BBY ** The Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders first begin to combat the Republic Military as they move closer and closer to the Republic's edge, thus beginning the "False War." * 304 BBY ** The Mandalorians clash with the Republic at the Jebble-Vanquo-Tarnith line for several weeks. * 303 BBY ** The Mandalorians break through the Republic lines and begin the Taris Siege, and proceed to invade the Republic through three separate corridors in what becomes known as the Onslaught. One of those corridors sees the nuclear devastation of Serroco, though the Mandalorians' offensives are all halted by the end of the year. ** The Revanchists, a group of young interventionist Jedi led by a charismatic Knight known as "the Revanchist," uncover evidence of the Battle of Cathar. In light of the Mandalorians' actions, the Jedi Council begrudgingly sanctions the Revanchists' entrance into the Mandalorian Wars, and the Revanchist adopts the name Revan. * 302 BBY ** The Mandalorians launch the Mandalorian Triumph that sees them breach the Core Worlds as far as Duro. However, Revan and his friend Malak arrive at the Battle of Duro with a fleet, preventing the Mandalorians from escaping with war matériel. As a result, Supreme Chancellor Tol Cressa appoints Revan the Supreme Commander of the Republic Military. * 301 BBY ** Revan leads the Republic in rolling back the Mandalorians' advances. * 300 BBY ** The Mandalorian Wars come to an end at the Battle of Malachor V, in which Revan kills Mandalore the Ultimate and the Mass Shadow Generator wipes out most of the Mandalorian and Republic fleets while also destroying Malachor's surface. ** Darth Zannah is born on Somov Rit. * 299 BBY ** The Jedi Civil War begins. ** Turned to the dark side by the Sith Emperor, Revan and Malak find the Star Forge and, after breaking free of the Emperor's control, form their own Sith Empire to invade the Republic. ** Battle of Foerost. ** Bombing of Telos IV. * 297 BBY ** Revan is captured onboard his flagship after Malak turns against him. Bastila Shan brings Revan back to the Jedi by using the Force to strip his memories and create a new identity for him. * 296 BBY ** Destruction of Taris occurs, which results with most of the planet destroyed. ** Revan and Bastila along with their companions begin to look for the Star Maps spread across four planets (Korriban, Kashyyyk, Tatooine, and Manaan) after finding one on Dantooine. ** Attack on Dantooine occurs. ** At the Battle of Rakata Prime, Revan kills Malak in a lightsaber duel, and the Republic Fleet destroys the Star Forge. ** End of the Jedi Civil War. ** The First Sith Civil War begins. * 295 BBY ** Sith Lords begin breaking the Sith Empire into smaller domains. ** The Sith Triumvirate is formed. ** First Jedi Purge begins. * 294 BBY ** Sith assassins, under orders from Darth Sion, begin a widespread assassination campaign against the Jedi. ** The remnants of the Sith Empire are unified by Darth Traya, Darth Sion, and Darth Nihilus. ** Vaner Shan is born. ** Darth Xedrix is killed by Lord Scourge. * 292 BBY ** Darth Nihilus uses his massive Force powers to feed on the life on Katarr, destroying all life on the planet (except for the Visas Marr). * 291 BBY ** Canderous Ordo, known as Mandalore the Preserver, reunites the Mandalorian clans and aids in the fight against the remnants of the Sith Empire. ** Battle of Khoonda. ** Blockade of Onderon. ** Second Battle of Onderon. ** Battle of Telos IV. *** Darth Nihilus dies. *** Meetra Surik reestablishes connection to the Force, then kills Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion and Darth Traya, who have spent the last five years assassinating Jedi. ** Destruction of Malachor V. *** Darth Sion dies. *** Darth Traya dies. ** First Jedi Purge ends. ** End of the Old Sith Wars. Great Peace of the Republic (290 BBY - 22 BBY) * 290 BBY ** Revan, Meetra Surik, and the rogue Sith Lord Scourge travel to Dromund Kaas in a daring attempt to try and kill the Sith Emperor. Although they are betrayed by Scourge, Revan seems to have killed the Sith Emperor. Surik is killed and Revan is taken prisoner, and he would remain captive for nearly three centuries. ** With the apparent death of the Sith Emperor, the Sith Empire is crushed by the Republic, beginning the new era of the Great Peace of the Republic. The Sith Empire disperses, with most of its forces deserting or the loyalists retreating to the Unknown Regions. The new Sith homeworld becomes Exegol, where the Sith rebuild their strength under the rule of the new Sith Emperor, Darth Bane. * 270 BBY ** Darth Zannah kills her master, Darth Bane, and becomes Sith Empress, taking Darth Cognus as her apprentice. * 215 BBY ** Darth Zannah is killed by Darth Cognus, who then becomes the new Sith Empress. * 200 BBY ** Darth Cognus dies under mysterious circumstances. Her position as Empress of the Sith Empire is filled by her apprentice Shadow Hand, Darth Millennial. * 170 BBY ** Darth Tenebrous is born on Bith. * 154 BBY ** Darth Tenebrous is found by Sith recruiters and trained on Exegol. He is apprenticed to the Sith Emperor himself. To conceal his identity as an alien, Tenebrous wears a mask, never letting anyone see beneath it, as the Sith Empire is still discriminatory against aliens. * 143 BBY ** Darth Tenebrous succeeds Darth Millennial as Sith Emperor. * 123 BBY ** Darth Plagueis becomes the apprentice of Darth Tenebrous. * 121 BBY ** The reconstituted Sith Empire abandons its territory in the Unknown Regions and re-settles the Sith worlds in the Stygian Caldera in preparation for its galactic takeover. Dromund Kaas becomes the new capital of the Sith Empire. * 82 BBY ** Sheev Palpatine is born on Naboo. * 67 BBY ** Darth Tenebrous is murdered by Darth Plagueis. However, Plagueis is unable to take control of the Sith Empire, as he is a Muun. Another Sith claims the title. * 65 BBY ** Palpatine becomes Darth Plagueis's apprentice. * 52 BBY ** Palpatine is elected into the Galactic Senate as Senator of Naboo. * 51 BBY * 50 BBY * 49 BBY * 48 BBY * 47 BBY * 46 BBY * 45 BBY * 44 BBY * 43 BBY * 42 BBY * 41 BBY ** Padmé Naberrie is born on Naboo. ** Anakin Skywalker is born on Tatooine. * 40 BBY * 39 BBY * 38 BBY * 37 BBY * 36 BBY * 35 BBY * 34 BBY * 33 BBY * 32 BBY ** A Jedi seer has a vision that the Chosen One is on Tatooine. ** The Mission to Tatooine occurs, in which Anakin Skywalker, a slave boy, is found by Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He joins the Jedi Order. ** In an attempt to procure the Chosen One, Darth Maul intercepts Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan on Tatooine, but the Jedi escape. This is the first sign of the return of the Sith. ** Obi-Wan Kenobi becomes a Jedi Knight and the master of Anakin Skywalker. ** Palpatine kills Darth Plagueis in his sleep. He also does away with the current Sith Emperor, taking their place, pledging to lead the Sith into victory. ** Count Dooku leaves the Jedi Order and secretly becomes a Sith apprentice of Darth Sidious. ** The creation of a clone army begins on Kamino under the request of Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. ** Count Dooku murders Sifo-Dyas and becomes Darth Tyrannus, a Lord of the Sith. ** Bail Organa becomes Senator of Alderaan after Bail Antilles retires. * 31 BBY ** Lando Calrissian is born on Socorro. * 30 BBY * 29 BBY ** The original concept of the Death Star is presented to Wilhuff Tarkin by Raith Sienar. * 28 BBY ** Padmé Amidala is elected Princess of Theed. ** Aayla Secura becomes a Jedi Knight. ** Luminara Unduli takes Barriss Offee as her padawan. ** Quinlan Vos is promoted to the rank of Jedi Master. * 27 BBY ** Padmé Amidala, former Princess of Theed, is elected Queen of Naboo. ** Anakin Skywalker becomes a Jedi padawan. ** The Invasion of Naboo occurs as a Trade Federation protest to the increased taxation of trade routes. ** Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Anakin Skywalker are secretly dispatched by Chancellor Valorum to resolve the invasion peacefully, but Viceroy Nute Gunray orders the Jedi to be killed. ** Jinn, Kenobi, and Skywalker flee to the surface of Naboo and rescue Queen Amidala, along with her handmaidens and personal security force. Due to a communications blackout on Naboo, they attempt to travel to Coruscant to appeal to the Galactic Senate about the Trade Federation's invasion. However, they escape Naboo, but ship's hyperdrive and shield generator are damaged, forcing them to land on the distant Outer Rim world of Rishi for repairs. ** The Queen arrives on Coruscant and addresses the Galactic Senate regarding the Trade Federation's occupation of Naboo. Amidala calls for a Vote of No Confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership and he is impeached the following day. ** Queen Amidala returns to Naboo and ends makes and alliance with the Gungans. ** The Battle of Naboo occurs. The Gungans engage the droid army while the Queen and her security force capture the leaders of the Trade Federation. In the battle, Qui-Gon Jinn is killed by Darth Maul, who, in turn, is bisected by Obi-Wan Kenobi, however, the Sith survives. Daultay Dofine is killed when the Droid Control Ship is destroyed by Anakin Skywalker. ** The Celebration of Naboo occurs, where Anakin Skywalker gives Padmé Amidala a japor snippet as a farewell gift. ** After the Battle of Naboo, Palpatine is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. ** The Red Guard is formed. ** Cliegg Lars marries Shmi Skywalker. ** Mon Mothma becomes Senator of Chandrila. * 26 BBY * 25 BBY ** Yaddle dies. * 24 BBY ** Palpatine is re-elected as Supreme Chancellor. ** Count Dooku establishes the Confederacy of Independent Systems on Raxus Prime, beginning the Separatist Crisis as thousands of planets join them. ** The Military Creation Act is brought to the Senate for the first time. ** Biggs Darklighter is born on Tatooine. * 23 BBY ** After her term ends as Queen of Naboo, Padmé Amidala is elected Senator of Naboo. ** Corellia closes its borders in protest to the Military Creation Act. * 22 BBY ** The Senate convenes to vote on the Military Creation Act. An assassination attempt occurs on Senator Padmé Amidala, but her handmaiden and decoy, Cordé, is killed instead. ** Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala see each other again for the first time in five years. ** A second assassination attempt occurs on Senator Amidala's life, which delays the vote on the Military Creation Act. ** Anakin Skywalker is assigned as the Jedi protector of Padmé Amidala and the two go to Naboo for her safety. Obi-Wan investigates the assassination attempts, leading him to Kamino, where he learns that the prime clone, Jango Fett, was behind the attempts. ** Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker become romantically involved on Naboo. ** Anakin has dreams of his mother's death, prompting him and Padmé to return to Tatooine to find her. He meets the Lars family and C-3PO, whom he had not seen in years. On Tatooine, he learns that Shmi Skywalker was kidnapped by Tusken Raiders. ** Desperately, Anakin searches for his mother and finds her in a Tusken camp. She succumbs to her wounds and in a rage, he slaughters the entire village. He returns to the Lars Homestead by morning, where he buries his mother. Anakin conceals what he had done in the village, telling no one, not even Padmé, of the dark deed. ** Kenobi follows Jango Fett from Kamino to Geonosis, where he learns that the leaders of the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guild, the Techno Union, the InterGalactic Banking Clan, and Geonosian Archduke Poggle the Lesser, have pledged their droid armies to Count Dooku, and that Nute Gunray had ordered the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala as revenge for the Battle of Naboo. Shortly after this, he is captured by Dooku. ** After receiving a message from Kenobi revealing that the CIS was marshaling a droid army, the Senate grants Chancellor Palpatine emergency powers, allowing him to pass the Military Creation Act without approval from the Senate. Palpatine uses his newfound powers to formally create the Grand Army of the Republic. ** Anakin and Padmé, along with C-3PO and R2-D2, travel to Geonosis in to rescue Obi-Wan, but end up being captured themselves. The three of them are slated to be executed in Geonosis' Pentranaki Arena. ** The First Battle of Geonosis begins when Mace Windu leads a task force of Jedi to rescue Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé. In this battle, many Jedi, including High Council member Coleman Trebor, are killed, along with Jango Fett. When it appears that the Jedi are going to lose the battle, Master Yoda arrives with reinforcements: the clone troopers from Kamino. ** Count Dooku duels with Anakin and Obi-Wan, resulting in Anakin losing an arm. Yoda saves them, but Dooku ends up escaping. ** The battle on Geonosis marks the official beginning of the Clone Wars. ** Anakin returns Padmé to Naboo, where they decide to begin a romantic relationship in secret. ** Neeyuntee is elected Queen of Naboo. ** Kit Fisto becomes a Jedi High Council member to replace Coleman Trebor. Clone Wars Era (21 BBY - 18 BBY) * 21 BBY ** The 501st Legion is formed. ** Onderon secedes from the Republic. ** The Dark Reaper Crisis occurs. ** Count Dooku takes on former Nightsister Asajj Ventress as his personal assassin and informal apprentice. ** Republic forces under command of Obi-Wan Kenobi are dispatched to Muunilist to disable the InterGalactic Banking Clan's droid factories. They also encounter the Gen'Dai bounty hunter Durge, who commands the droid forces. Kenobi eventually defeats Durge in single combat. ** Asajj Ventress lures Anakin Skywalker to Yavin 4, where the two engage in a grueling lightsaber duel. Skywalker seemingly emerges victorious after casting Ventress into a ravine, but she would survive. ** The Battle of Muunilist ends with a Republic victory, as well as the capture of Banking Clan Chairman and Separatist Council member San Hill. ** The Republic suffers a crushing defeat at the Battle of Hypori, with the Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, and K'Kruhk being the only survivors. It is during this battle that the Kaleesh cyborg General Grievous is revealed as the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. ** Anakin Skywalker undergoes his knighting ceremony and becomes a full Jedi Knight. ** Lumiya is born on Coruscant. ** Wedge Antilles is born on Corellia. ** The Battle of Christophsis is fought. ** Ahsoka Tano is apprenticed to Anakin Skywalker. ** Count Dooku conspires to turn Jabba Desilijic Tiure against the Galactic Republic by implicating the Jedi in the kidnapping of his son Rotta. ** Anakin and Ahsoka rescue Rotta and bring him back to his father. It is also revealed by Senator Padmé Amidala that Jabba's uncle, Ziro Desilijic Tiure, orchestrated the plot and conspired with Dooku as a means of taking over the Hutt clans. As thanks for returning his son to him, Jabba allows the Republic safe travel through Hutt Space. ** Ryloth is invaded and subjugated by the Techno Union. ** Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker marry in a secret ceremony in Varykino, Naboo. * 20 BBY ** Ryloth is liberated. ** Sullust defects to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. ** The Council of Neutral Systems is formed by Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore. ** The Death Watch, under their leader Pre Vizsla, revolt against Kryze in order to destabilize her New Mandalorian government. ** Senator Viento is assassinated. ** Darth Vengean dies and Darth Baras takes his place on the Dark Council as the head of the Sphere of Military Offense. ** A convoy of Republic warships is destroyed by an Imperial armada in the Tingel Arm, alerting the galaxy of the Sith's return. ** Exile of Mith'raw'nuruodo. ** Darth Maul returns. ** The Shadow Collective is formed by Maul. ** Mandalore is taken over by the Shadow Collective. ** Adi Gallia is killed by Savage Opress. Her seat on the Jedi High Council is filled by her cousin, Stass Allie. ** Cliegg Lars dies. ** Boz Pity is captured by the Republic. * 19 BBY ** Darth Baras attempts a coup against Emperor Palpatine, which fails. He is executed for treason. ** Baris Offee falls to the dark side of the Force and bombs the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka Tano is framed for this crime and is expelled from the Jedi Order. Offee later confesses and Tano is pardoned, but she does not return to the Order, parting on her own way. ** Beginning of the Outer Rim Sieges. ** Padmé Amidala learns that she is pregnant with her and Anakin's child. ** The Sector Governance Decree is passed. ** Making use of a secret hyperlane through the Deep Core, the CIS fleet launches an attack on Coruscant and captures Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi lead the Republic's defense of Coruscant from space and navigate to the CIS flagship to rescue the Chancellor. ** Kenobi and Skywalker board the Invisible Hand and rescue the Chancellor. They also encounter Count Dooku, who is killed by Skywalker. General Grievous escapes, and becomes the de facto leader of the CIS. ** When Anakin returns to Coruscant, Padmé informs him of the pregnancy. ** Anakin has a dream that the war with the Separatists will result in Padmé's death. ** The Security Act is passed by the Galactic Senate, giving the Supreme Chancellor ultimate authority over the Republic Armed Forces, but partial authority over the Jedi Order. *** Palpatine appoints Anakin Skywalker as his personal representative on the Jedi High Council, making him the youngest ever member of the High Council at that point. The Council does not grant him the rank of Jedi Master, however. ** Galactic Senate begins debating if additional wartime powers need to be granted to Chancellor Palpatine. There is political opposition to this spearheaded by the Delegation of 2,000, who spoke out against the granting of these emergency powers. ** Obi-Wan discovers that Anakin and Padmé are having a child and reports it to the Jedi High Council, resulting in Anakin's removal from the Council, and also his suspension (but not expulsion) from the Order. ** Anakin Skywalker, influenced by Emperor Palpatine, begins secret missions to assassinate Separatist leaders. These leaders are gradually replaced by more and more emerging Sith Lords. ** Luke and Leia Skywalker are born on Coruscant. Imperial Era (18 BBY - present) Great War (18 BBY - 14 BBY) * 18 BBY ** Clone Intelligence learns that General Grievous and the Separatist Council are hiding out on Utapau. ** Grievous sends the members of the Separatist Council to Mustafar while he remains on Utapau. ** The Battle of Utapau is fought, and Grievous is killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi. ** The Jedi Council learns that Chancellor Palpatine is, in fact, Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith. Mace Windu, along with fellow Council members Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin, attempt to relieve Palpatine of his duties, but Palpatine resists and engages the four Jedi in a lightsaber duel, successfully slaying all of them but Windu. ** Anakin intervenes as Windu attempts to strike Palpatine down, preventing him from doing so by stabbing Windu through the heart and killing him. ** Anakin falls to the dark side of the Force and swears himself as Palpatine's Sith apprentice. Palpatine rechristens him "Darth Vader" and instructs him to lead an assault on the Jedi Temple. ** Palpatine issues Order 66: the clone troopers across the galaxy turn on their Jedi commanders and kill them, effectively wiping out most of the Jedi Order. This marks the start of the Great Jedi Purge. ** The Declaration of a New Order: Palpatine formally reorganizes the Republic into the Galactic Empire, with himself as Emperor, after the Senate grants him additional emergency powers. ** Darth Vader travels to Mustafar, where he wipes out the entire Separatist Council, officially ending the Clone Wars. ** Obi-Wan tracks down Vader and duels him. The duel ends when Obi-Wan severs both of Vader's legs and left arm and leaves him for dead. Despite suffering horrendous burns that leaves him physically and emotionally scarred and disfigured, Vader survives, and is retrieved by Palpatine and brought back to Coruscant. Despite his survival, Vader's injuries are so severe that he is forced to wear a respirator and a full body suit to stay alive. ** Padmé returns to Coruscant after the ordeal on Mustafar. ** Darth Vader is appointed by Emperor Palpatine to the Dark Council Sphere of Military Offense and as Supreme Commander of the Imperial Army. ** Republic loyalists flee Coruscant to Hosnian Prime, where they establish the new capital of the Republic. ** Several systems of the Core Worlds through the Mid Rim, as well as a few Outer Rim territories, join the coalition against the Empire and form the Republic of Free Systems. ** Construction of the Death Star begins. ** The newly-formed Galactic Empire begins the process of imperializing the galaxy. ** Naboo revolts against Imperial control and tries to join the Republic. Darth Vader personally leads the Bombing of Naboo, forcing the planet to surrender. Queen Apailana is executed by the Empire for treason and Padmé's parents, along with her brother-in-law, are killed during the attack. ** The Skywalker twins are presumed dead in the attack on Naboo. ** Leia Organa is adopted by Breha and Bail Organa and sent to Alderaan. Luke Skywalker is sent to Tatooine to live with his aunt and uncle. ** The Cleansing of New Plympto takes place. ** Caamas is devastated by the Empire. ** Galen Marek is born on the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk. ** Juno Eclipse is born on Corulag. ** Mitth'raw'nuruodo, better known by his core name Thrawn, is recruited into the newly-formed Imperial Navy by Emperor Palpatine. ** The Inquisitorius Program is established. ** Padmé Amidala discovers that she is pregnant and flees Coruscant. The Jedi Council sends her to Brighthome, where she is in seclusion and guarded by Jedi for the duration of her pregnancy. ** Mon Mothma is becomes Supreme Chancellor of the newly formed Republic of Free Systems. ** Selene Skywalker is born on Brighthome and sent to Naboo to be raised by Sola Naberrie. ** Padmé travels to Hosnian Prime to support the Republic. ** Mere days after Padmé and Selene leave Brighthome, Darth Vader raids the space station with Stormtroopers to retrieve artifacts, killing all Jedi inside. ** Ahsoka Tano settles on Thabeska with the Fardi clan after escaping from Mandalore with Captain Rex, who eventually joins fellow clones Wolffe and Gregor on Seelos. * 17 BBY ** The Erso family flees Coruscant. * 15 BBY ** Dorian Janarus is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. * 14 BBY ** The Inquisitorius discovers former Padawan Cal Kestis in hiding on Bracca, sending the Second Sister and Ninth Sister to apprehend him. Following a tense confrontation, Kestis escapes the planet aboard the Stinger Mantis. ** Cal Kestis sets out with former Jedi Cere Junda, pilot Greez Dritus, and the droid BD-1 to recover a holocron sealed within a vault on Bogano by the late Jedi Master Eno Cordova. ** By order of the Emperor, a Project Auger outpost is established on Zeffo, excavating the tombs of sages Eilram and Miktrull. ** Saw Gerrera and the Partisans attack an Imperial refinery on Kashyyyk. With the help of Cal Kestis, they successfully free numerous Wookiee slaves, but are eventually forced to retreat from the planet by the Empire. Several Partisan fighters choose to stay; led by Mari Kosan, they flee into the Shadowlands to join Chieftain Tarfful's resistance. ** Cal Kestis arrives on Dathomir in search of the Tomb of Kujet, but is accosted by the nightsister Merrin and the mad Jedi Taron Malicos, damaging his master's lightsaber in the process. ** After building a new lightsaber on Ilum, Cal Kestis returns to Dathomir, defeating Taron Malicos and recruiting Merrin to his cause. ** The Bogano Vault is breached by the Second Sister, stealing Eno Cordova's holocron for the Empire. ** Cal Kestis and Cere Junda storm the Fortress Inquisitorius on Nur to recover Eno Cordova's holocron. After defeating the Second Sister, Darth Vader nearly kills all three of them, but they manage to save the Second Sister and themselves. They escape with the holocron and return it to the Jedi Order. ** The Second Sister undergoes rehabilitation with Jedi healers, beginning her return to the Light Side. ** The Great War ends with the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant, beginning the Galactic Cold War, causing the Empire to be pushed into parts of the Expansion Region and Outer Rim of the galaxy. Galactic Cold War (13 BBY - 9 BBY) * 13 BBY ** While hiding on the planet Lah'mu with his wife, Lyra, and his daughter, Jyn Erso, Galen Erso is taken away by Orson Krennic to continue his work on the Death Star. Jyn is taken in by Saw Gerrera. * 12 BBY ** Satele Shan rediscovers Tython. The Jedi Order relocates there and begins building a temple. ** Ephraim and Mira Bridger are captured by the Galactic Empire. ** Hera Syndulla leaves Ryloth to fight against the Empire. ** K-2SO is constructed on Vulpter. * 11 BBY ** The Tython Jedi Temple finishes construction. ** Construction of Fortress Vader begins. * 10 BBY ** Fortress Vader is constructed on Mustafar in an attempt to resurrect the presumably deceased Skywalker twins. * 9 BBY ** Supreme Chancellor Dorian Janarus is assassinated by Leontyne Saresh, though this is unknown to the Republic at the time. ** Leontyne Saresh is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. ** The Death Star arrives at Scarif to finish its construction. Galactic War (8 BBY - 1 BBY) * 8 BBY ** Revan escapes from captivity during the Battle of Maelstrom. Grand Moff Rycus Kilran is killed during this battle. ** After several proxy wars, the Treaty of Coruscant dissolves, causing the Cold War to end and the Galactic War to begin. * 5 BBY ** Carmé Kordelis becomes the apprentice of Darth Vader. ** Selene Naberrie is elected Princess of Theed. * 4 BBY ** Han Solo, Qi'ra, Tobias Beckett, Chewbacca, and Lando Calrissian make the Kessel Run in the Millennium Falcon. They deliver coaxium to Savareen for Crimson Dawn, but Enfys Nest intercepts them. Han hands over the shipment to Enfys and kills Beckett; Qi'ra leaves to continue her work with Maul. * 3 BBY ** The Invasion of Balmorra occurs. ** Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh is impeached by the Senate when her involvement in Dorian Janarus's assassination is uncovered. ** Padmé Amidala is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. ** Selene Naberrie is elected Queen of Naboo and becomes Selene Naberrie Amidala. * 2 BBY ** Carmé Kordelis is appointed Senator of Naboo by Queen Selene. ** Leia Organa is elected Senator of Alderaan. ** Padmé Amidala retrieves Luke Skywalker from Tatooine and brings him to Coruscant, where he joins the Jedi Order. ** The Naboo Empire Day Massacre occurs. ** Selene Amidala is rescued from an Imperial sacking of the Theed Royal Palace. Sola, Ryoo, and Pooja Naberrie are killed during the assault. She is brought to Coruscant. ** Padmé Amidala reveals to Selene, Leia, and Luke their true parentage. ** Luke and Selene are brought to Tython, where they begin training under Yoda and Valen Kataar, respectively. Leia, however, refused training, as she wanted to remain active in the Senate. ** The Battle of Corellia occurs, resulting in an Imperial victory. ** Barriss Offee is murdered by the Second Sister. ** The Battle of Kuat occurs and the planet is taken by the Empire. ** The Empire conquers Chandrila in the Battle of Chandrila. ** Balmorra finally falls to the Empire. ** Brentaal surrenders to the Empire in the short Battle of Brentaal. ** The Empire tricks the Republic into thinking that they will attack Belsavis. Supreme Commander Jace Malcolm goes against Supreme Chancellor Amidala's wishes and sends troops to Belsavis. Instead, the Empire attacks Alderaan. The Battle of Alderaan occurs, resulting in another Imperial victory. ** The Massacre of House Organa occurs when Celly Organa betrays her own family to the Empire for treason. Bail and Leia Organa are the lone survivors. * 1 BBY ** The Reconquest of Coruscant occurs, in which the Empire invades Coruscant. The battle drags on for four months until the Republic is driven from their capital world. The Jedi flee to Tython. ** Hosnian Prime surrenders to the Empire, as well as the remainder of the Republic's territories in the core worlds and mid rim. ** The Alliance to Restore the Republic is born when Padmé Amidala declares its creation on the Dantooine Base. Galactic Civil War (0 BBY - onward) * 0 BBY